Nancy Drew (Casefiles)
Nancy Drew is an American high school student and amateur detective from River Heights, Illinois. She is an old friend of fellow amateur detectives Frank and Joe Hardy, who she met when she was an exchange student at the Hardys' school, Bayport High. Nancy has teamed-up with the Hardy boys to solve many crimes. Relationships Frank Hardy Although they usually refer to each other as just "good friends", Nancy and Frank Hardy seem to have a great attraction to each other and have shared many romantic moments. During one case, as a cover story, Frank and Nancy pretended to be husband and wife, and shared a kiss.Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #25 Secrets of the Nile, page 215. Still, despite their feelings, Frank's and Nancy's respective loyalties to Callie Shaw and Ned Nickerson keep them from pursuing a steady relationship. :Nancy: "We have to face reality, though. This relationship can't go anywhere. Ned and Callie are waiting for us back in the States." :Frank: "You're right, Nancy. As much as you mean to me, I'm in love with Callie." :Nancy: "And I'm in love with Ned." :—Nancy and Frank, after sharing a kiss. Joe Hardy Nancy and Joe Hardy are good friends, and share a much more relaxed relationship than Nancy and Frank. Nancy realizes that sometimes she spends so much time thinking about Frank and forgets that she and Joe have a lot in common, too.Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #24 Target for Terror During the Buff Bellamy murder trial, Joe and Nancy were at odds due to having conflicting views of the case. Nancy and her father, Carson Drew, believed Bellamy to be innocent, while the Hardys believed him to be guilty of murder. Joe obstructed Nancy's investigation to the point of accidentally endangering her life. Later in the case, however, Joe surprised Nancy by jumping out of an airplane to save Nancy's life.Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #26 A Question of Guilt Real world information The strength of Nancy and Frank's attraction to each other varies between books; for example, in books in which Nancy's boyfriend Ned Nickerson appears or one of them have an attraction toward someone else, they are not as attracted to each other, although both can appear jealous from time to time. Appearances :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #1 Double Crossing :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #2 A Crime for Christmas :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #3 Shock Waves :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #4 Dangerous Games :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #5 The Last Resort :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #6 The Paris Connection :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #7 Buried in Time :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #8 Mystery Train :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #9 Best of Enemies :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #10 High Survival :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #11 New Year's Evil :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #12 Tour of Danger :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #13 Spies and Lies :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #14 Tropic of Fear :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #15 Courting Disaster :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #16 Hits and Misses :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #17 Evil in Amsterdam :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #18 Desperate Measures :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #19 Passport to Danger :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #20 Hollywood Horror :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #21 Copper Canyon Conspiracy :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #22 Danger Down Under :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #23 Dead on Arrival :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #24 Target for Terror :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #25 Secrets of the Nile :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #26 A Question of Guilt :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #27 Islands of Intrigue :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #28 Murder on the 4th of July :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #29 High Stakes :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #30 Nightmare in New Orleans :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #31 Out of Control :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #32 Exhibition of Evil :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #33 At All Costs :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #34 Royal Revenge :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #35 Operation Titanic :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #36 Process of Elimination References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Good characters Category:Living characters Category:Single characters Category:SuperMystery '88 characters Category:Friends of The Hardy Boys